


Reunion in the void

by Thanalisk



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanalisk/pseuds/Thanalisk
Summary: Sauron meets Melkor in the void who has to show him his place. Sauron does not resist and is quite happy with his time in the void.





	Reunion in the void

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in english, sorry for any mistakes. I wrote it down in one go and uploaded it, because I never finish fanfictions otherwise.   
> As you can guess, this is not about plot, I just wanted tentacle porn :D

The fight outside the black gate went well. These foolish men thought they could challenge him? The dark lord of Mordor? They would die now for their arrogance.   
What was that? Someone was wearing the ring. HIS ring. In Mordor, inside of the Orodruin. It was this filthy little creature that he captured some time ago. He had hoped that it would lead him to the ring, but honestly did not expect it so far inside of his own land. Immediately he sent the Nazgûl to kill it and return the ring. Suddenly he noticed the creature was falling. It was falling into the lava inside the mountain. 

As Gollum and the ring melt in the fires of mount doom Sauron saw the world flicker in front of his eye. He heard the foundations of Mordor tremble and his view began to fade away from middle earth. The towers fell, orcs screamed, and Barad-dûr collapsed. Then everything went black.   
A few moments later – or did years go by? He didn’t know. All he saw was nothing, except for his hands and naked body. He had a Fana again!   
“That was embarrassing!”, said a voice behind him that he had not heard for a long time. As he turned around he saw someone familiar. It was Melkor and he recognized him immediately, even though he had not taken his usual Fana, or better said the Fana Sauron was used to. No, it was more of a cloud of smoke and steam, but denser. Almost like plasma. It was hard to figure out. 

“My Lord! Where- what is this?”, Sauron asked this even though he already knew where he was. He had heard the rumors. Still, he never thought about the possibility to end here, as well.

“It’s the void. Basically nothing. Thousands of years I have been here now with nothing to do except watching Arda being taken out of my hands, seeing you fail.”, with the last sentence Melkor’s voice grew louder in Sauron’s head. Even without a concrete form Melkor was intimidating. His voice alone was enough to make Sauron feel worthless and small. At the same time, he felt again his admiration for Melkor, the dark Vala who could have subdued the whole world. His Lord, his Master. As reaction to these feelings his heartbeat quickened, and he started to feel a little bit warm. He was not used to his old Fana anymore, but he could restrain it from any further reactions. 

As Sauron did not say anything, Melkor continued: “You are now damned to stay here as well. Forever. Just because you were incapable of defeating some lesser men. Even worse, your fate was sealed by a Hobbit! An unimportant thing, smaller even than a man.”

“I did not expect this to happen. Yes, I failed. I did not even know of their existence, before one of them found my ring.” 

“Making this ting was a mistake in the first place. You were foolish to rely on something like that.”, even though Melkor’s form did not show any facial expressions, Sauron felt the disgusted stare lying on him. After everything that happened, this made him angry. He was so close to rule middle earth, was defeated, and Melkor saw everything. 

“And how come that you have not yet found a way out of here? I thought, you were so mighty.”, just as he spoke these words, he regretted them. 

For a moment everything was silent, and the nothingness became painfully clear to Sauron. Then Melkor chuckled and spoke: “Hm… Insubordination. Interesting. Well, everything is interesting here. We will have fun showing you your place again. However, there is no way out of here. We will both stay here forever.” 

“Actually, the elves are convinced you will come back. They say there will be a final battle in which the fate of Arda is going to be decided.”, Sauron had lowered his head to show at least some repentance. Melkor’s words about ‘showing him his place’ did have an impact on him, but they did not make him regret anything. They rather caused some pleasant anticipation. 

At Sauron’s words Melkor seemed surprised. “Are they saying that? Well, this still may take a while. I think we both will have a long time ahead of us here. We should put that to good use.” 

“What did you have in mind, my lord?”, now Sauron could not suppress a knowing smirk. 

“I am going to show you your place in this void.”, with these words Melkor’s form grew larger and began to surround Sauron. With a chuckle and a wider grin Sauron stood there and admired his master. “Oh, please do!”

At the sides of Melkor’s cloud-like Fana now something like arms or tentacles were formed. As he still grew larger he still showed no expression. Four of his tentacles grabbed Sauron’s elven-like Fana, while even more were growing out of Melkor. Two grabbed his legs and two his arms, lifting him up. Multiple others started touching other parts of his body. Sauron did not try to hide how much he enjoyed this and let out a satisfied sigh. One of Melkor’s arms wrapped itself around his chest and made its way to Sauron’s head to support it. After another one looped itself around Sauron’s waist he was completely hold by Melkor and could finally relax his body. 

Several arms were now around Sauron’s chest and caressing his nipples, while another one crawled over his neck and touched his lips. After a short moment Sauron opened his mouth and let the tentacle inside which started to play with his tongue, filling his whole mouth. 

“Oh, how I missed this!”, Melkor’s voice echoed through the void. 

As the tentacle left his mouth he was breathing heavily. “Me too, my lord.” 

In a sudden motion Melkor turned Sauron around and forced him into a kneeling position, leaving his back bare. 

“Now we have to do something about your short rebellion from before.” 

“Yes. Please, punish me, master!”, Sauron said with a steady voice. 

One of Melkor’s tentacles changed to a thinner form like a whip. The first strike hit his back causing only superficial pain. Without making a sound Sauron took three more hits. The expected fifth did not happen. Instead another tentacle stroked over his back and scattered the pain a bit. Two others touched his cheeks and then entered his mouth.   
Again, Melkor’s voice sounded through his head: “You don’t have to hold yourself back. No one can hear you here. You can scream as loud as you want.”

“Then please, hit me harder.”, he answered as soon as the tentacles left his mouth.   
“What did you say?”  
“Hit me harder. Please!”  
“What?”  
“Please! Harder, master.”, the last words were muttered in a pleading tone. 

Melkor met this request with a stroke to which Sauron could not have hold back a scream, even if he had wanted to. He let the pain sink in for a moment before he hit the back with two more strokes that caused Sauron to scream. His body started shaking as far as it could, as it was held steady by Melkor’s arms. 

This was followed by a longer pause in which several arms of Melkor wrapped around Sauron in an embrace, waiting for him to relax again. 

“Should we take a break?”, Melkor asked in a serious but caring tone.   
Sauron shook his head: “It’s okay, I’m just not used to this anymore.”

“Then we will continue with your ass.” With these words Melkor bent Sauron forward and brought his ass in a more prominent position. One of his arms took a flat but broad form like a paddle. 

The first few hits let Sauron answer with soft moans, clearly enjoying the broader but not so deep pain. When he seemed to be more affected by them, Melkor asked again, if he needed a pause which was answered with the nodding of his head. For the next few minutes there was no sound to be heard. Melkor still held Sauron with his many arms that caressed Sauron’s skin where it was damaged. 

Finally, Melkor asked: “How should we continue?”  
“Please, just fuck me, master!”, Sauron answered with a wide grin.

While two tentacles pressed his buttocks to the side to reveal his asshole, a third was heading right there. Before attempting to enter it excreted a lubricating fluid and changed its form. The top was now a lot thinner which made it easier to enter. As Sauron was relaxed, the tentacle thin and lubricated, it was no problem to insert it in his rear. Slowly Melkor went in further and started penetrating him carefully. Sauron began to moan quietly. 

When Melkor was in deep enough and found the right angle, this moaning grew louder. “Yes, right there.”, Sauron assured him. 

Melkor continued in his motion but started going faster. Another tentacle found its way to Sauron’s mouth again, filled it, and muffled his moaning for a few moments, before exiting his mouth, leaving him gasping for breath. 

Still penetrating Sauron, Melkor let the top of his tentacle inside him grow again filling him even more.   
It seemed like an eternity for Sauron when he finally came, screaming: “Fuck! Yes, fuck!”   
Heavily breathing and exhausted he started to relax again, while Melkor was still in him. 

Melkor caressed his cheek and complimented him: “You did very good. Do you want more?”  
“Please, let me rest for some time, first.”   
“Sure. We have enough time for plenty of fun.”


End file.
